


Caught In The Dark

by RedVelvetWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is kind of an asshole, Ben is trying and failing, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Emotional Slowburn, F/M, Film Maker Armitage, Lawyer Ben Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Rey and Ben both have complicated pasts, Rey kind of hates him, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Urban Explorer Rey, Youtuber Rey, additional tags to be added as the story progresses, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetWings/pseuds/RedVelvetWings
Summary: Rey needs a lawyer because of a sticky situation she got herself in during one of her urban exploring videos. Armitage pulls a few strings and gets her in contact with one of the best lawyers in New York City, Leia Organa-Solo. Leia, however, is packed and refers Rey’s case to her son Ben who has quite the reputation in the urbex community. Little does Rey know that she would be signing more than one contract with Ben Solo. Two very different contracts, one of which she never thought she’d sign.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story only became a thing thanks to Elle, who has been steadily supporting me through the writing process and coming up with ideas. Mostly on how Ben and Rey could get down and dirty. So, give a big thank you to her over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/qdamdriver) or show her fics some love here on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofskyloren).
> 
> I'll try to post once every two weeks, but I am also writing my thesis at the moment, so please bear with me. Also, please be aware that I will be changing the tags of this fic as I go but that it will definitely involve BDSM elements and the tags currently on this fic pertain to ideas I have been talking about with Elle.

“You okay?” Rey blinks up at Armitage, standing in the middle of the living room. She hadn’t even noticed him coming in, so transfixed had she been on the letter she is still clutching in her hands.

“I don’t know.” It’s not even a lie. She really doesn’t know. Maybe she will be, but the letter with the First Order Properties logo on it doesn’t bode well. 

“This just came in the mail.” Rey waves the letter in the air as if it will let Armie know what it is she is waving at him.

“Don’t tell me that’s what I think it is.” He flops down on the sofa next to her, snatching the white envelope with the bright red logo from her hands.

“Oh shit, it is.” He drops the letter on his lap, looking at her again, his green eyes intently focused on her as she keeps picking at her lip.

“How long have you been sitting here like this?” Armie asks, his voice concerned, but Rey’s eyes are on the letter again. Logically she knows what the letter will say, but as long as she hasn’t opened it, it isn’t real.

“I don’t know. What time is it?” The words fall from her lips like an afterthought, and she is only barely aware of it happening.

“Almost six. Your classes ended at four today. Don’t tell me you’ve been staring at this letter ever since.” He sounds a bit agitated now, Rey thinks, but it slides off her like water on oil.

“Oh, for god’s sake! Rey!” She still feels numb as Armitage shoves the letter back into her hands.

“Open this now so we can give these fuckers hell if they really are suing you for trespassing!” The paper starts wrinkling in her grip, her knuckles turning white.

“Remember what we said that day? If they try to tear us down for this, we will try the same! And we will, Rey! They have no grounds, and any good lawyer will see that. Also, that security guard manhandled you way too roughly. They all deserve to pay.” Rey remembers that night vividly. The tight grip of a burly, smelly guard around her biceps. Her aching lungs as she ran. Ran away from the shouting and the sirens. They knew who she was. Knew that they could still get her for this no matter what. But as her feet carried her into the nearby woods, her lungs screaming for air and the muscles in her legs aching, Armie shouting behind her, she knew that at least she would sleep in her own bed that night. But today would be the reckoning of that day. They had her now. But the rage at what she had seen and experienced bubbles up inside her again, at the vivid memories and she knows that Armie is right. They need to fight. Not just for them but for every urban explorer that had ever been done dirty by First Order Properties.

With a swift movement of her wrist, she tears the letter open. The paper in the envelope is heavy stock, embossed with the simplistic First Order logo.

She can feel Armie sliding closer to her on the sofa, skimming over the letter as he looks over her shoulder as her own eyes take in the words. The text is surprisingly straightforward, and even Rey’s still addled brain catches its meaning.

“Well, I guess I’m really being sued,” she exclaims and starts laughing.

🖤

Half an hour later, two large pizza cartons are settled on the coffee table. Armitage is chatting away, most likely trying to keep her thoughts off the damnable topic of the impending lawsuit and all that entails while the TV blares some or another Netflix show he had picked. Rey thoughts, however, haven’t stopped reeling since they had sat down.

None of this should come as a surprise. She had expected the letter. She had talked about it to Armie and even to Rose, who had rolled her eyes at Rey for doing the whole YouTube urbex thing in the first place, but both of them had said the same thing. Nothing much would probably happen. Because what was the gain of a multi-billion-dollar company suing a mere mortal? Fear. Making an example. The destruction of a career.

Rey had thought about all these possibilities, had worried about them alone, at home, when no one had seen her biting her lips raw and reviewing the footage she and Armie had taken that day. And they had been right. There was nothing much that they had done which had been against the law per se, nothing except breaching a very dilapidated fence which did nothing to keep anyone out.

Still, here she sat. A week and a half after the incident had happened with the very letter her friends had assured her wouldn’t come. But Rey’s gut instinct had been right. Just as it had been so often in the past.

It didn’t matter that they had laughed at the possibility only days ago. It didn’t matter what they had said they would do when this hadn’t been reality because now, with the letter taunting her from the kitchen counter Rey’s throat feels tight and the resolve she had put on has crumbled.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Rey blinks rapidly, the world coming into focus once more, presenting Armie next to her with a worried expression on his face.

“No, not really. I know what we’ve said but –” she starts but trails off. But what? Armitage, however, seems to understand, reaching out for her hand and giving it a good squeeze in reassurance.

“I get it. It’s different thinking and saying things when it’s not real.” He fixes her with his eyes, warm and imploring as he keeps holding her hand. “But Rey, we’ll get through this, okay? I’ll be by your side every step of the way. Heck, for all we know they could have sued me just as much as you, so I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

“Thank you. I – that means a lot to me, Armie.” She tries another smile, but this time it falters. “Honestly, I don’t even know where to start.” Rey’s throat is tight as she forces the words out.

“Hey. It’s alright.” Strong arms wrap around her middle as Armitage pulls her close and her own arms wrap around his shoulders on instinct alone. It’s nice having him close. Feeling his warm and dependable presence under her hands as she breathes in the scent of him.

It’s enough to calm her a bit. To quiet the frantic noise of her thoughts inside her own head. “And you know, even though I never finished my law degree I do have some understanding of what we should do next. And a few connections as well.”

Rey splutters in mild indignation as she draws back, looking at her best friend in a mix of disbelief and exasperation. “I’m sorry, Armie, but excuse me if I don’t want to put any trust in what you advise me to do concerning legal matters.”

“What, just because I quit after two semesters?” he asks, mock hurt and gripping his chest.

“No, because you told me that you failed every exam you took in those two semesters.” The sheepish grin on Armitage’s face is all the answer Rey needs.

“See, you wouldn’t even take your own advice now, would you?”

“Probably not, no. Good thing then, that I know someone who actually finished their law degree cumma sum laude.” Armie looks somewhat satisfied with himself upon revealing that information and Rey can’t help the slight tug at the corner of her mouth at her friend’s antics. “He has a doctorate, worked in business before but has since started working in his mother’s law firm. Enough credentials for you to consider him as an advisor in legal matters? Well, him or his mother, really. I’ll have to make a few calls tomorrow and figure things out, but I will. I promise.”

Rey can’t help but raise an eyebrow in suspicion. “And who may I ask do you have in mind? You usually talk about your friends, but I’ve never heard you talk about your buddy from law school.”

Armitage grabs another slice of pizza from the open carton, stalling for time. Grease trickles down over his chin as he chews a hearty mouthful. “Well,” he mumbles around his bite of pizza as his free hand runs through his auburn strands, “that is because I don’t usually talk about them. Considering who they are.”

“What do you mean by considering who they are? Who are you talking about?”

Armitage swallows his bite of pizza still looking rather sheepish.” You know how I told you that after my dad died for the last few months of high school, the neighbouring family looked after me because I didn’t have any family left?”

“Of course, I do!”

“Well, that family’s last name was Organa. Organa-Solo to be precise but who is keeping track.” Rey suddenly has a sinking feeling of where Armitage is going with this though she still hopes her gut feeling would be wrong for once.

“Wait. You aren’t talking about _the_ Organa family as in the law firm Organa & Solo?”

“But I am.”

“But that means –” Rey trails off, her mind racing as the puzzle pieces finally slot into place and that sinking feeling in her gut is proven right once more. “Your childhood friend is Ben Solo. Case KYLO Ben Solo.”

🖤

Just from the knock on the door, Ben knows it’s his mother on the other side. He briefly glances at the clock in the corner of his screen and frowns. Usually, Leia doesn’t show up at his office until noon, more often than not to corral him into getting lunch with her. It’s become a habit, a begrudging one but a habit non the less. But it’s only shortly past ten. Ben sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. He is buried in a file for an upcoming case, and he doesn’t want to talk to her right now, but what he wants never really matters when it comes to his mother.

Sure enough, the door is pushed open regardless of him not inviting her in. And sure enough, when he briefly glances up from the file, to make sure it really is, in fact, her and not Mitaka or someone else who has deigned to disturb him, he finds Leia standing in the middle of his office, clad in her usual formal pants suit. It’s a deep berry colour today, indicating that she won’t be going to court if she can help it. Ben has to stifle another sigh but greets her with a nod and a quick, “mother,” before Leia can so much as sit down in front of his desk.

“Do you have a moment, Ben? There is something I would like to talk to you about.” This time Ben does sigh. It’s become a habit, too – sighing – because his mother had told him in no uncertain terms that he couldn’t walk around their law firm wearing a constant sneer.

Again, Ben wants to say no. Wants to just keep working on this case, because it’s important and urgent. There are deadlines to keep and meetings to get to, and he really doesn’t want to talk about family or whatever other nonsense she unquestionably has come here to discuss. But the look he finds in his mother’s eyes won’t allow any throwaway excuses. If she is here personally, it must be something important even if he would rather not hear it. “What is it?”

“Oh, cheery as ever, Ben. Armie called.” Ben just shrugs, uncertain how this is essential information. Armitage and his mother call each other regularly, and while yes, he and Armitage had been close during their childhood, it’s been ages since he last saw the other man.

“Jesus Christ, Benjamin. He was like your brother.”

“Yes. But he isn’t, and we aren’t close anymore. You and he talk regularly, so I don’t see why this has brought you to my office when I have cases to get to.” He folds his hands on top of the files laid out on his desk, fixing his mother with a sharp look.

Leia huffs, her own eyes growing steely as she fixes him, but Ben has been on the receiving end of that look and much worse before, so it doesn’t faze him. He wants her out of his office and Hux and his problems with her because if one thing is for sure, Leia coming to him to talk about Armitage can mean nothing but problems.

“I wanted to be cordial about this and ask you nicely to help, but it seems my son has dickhead syndrome today so I’m going to tell you as my employee –” she got up, her finger now pointed at him, “Benjamin Bail Organa-Solo stop that this instant.”

Ben’s teeth are clenched, his nostrils flaring, and he is most certainly sneering at his mother, who has pulled herself up to her full 4 ft 9.

“Armitage has a friend who is being sued by First Order Properties. I have too much on my plate as it is, and while you do have a few important cases, you can handle this on top. It’s just trespassing and a few additional charges. You know the spiel you’ve done it long enough from the other side. Get her out of it. I’m not asking.”

He tries to hide the flinch only the name First Order Properties causes but he is sure his mother had noticed by the way her eyes had narrowed at him.

“Are we clear, Benjamin?” It’s not a question, not really. She has spoken, and he will do as she says even if it’s begrudgingly. Organa & Solo _is_ still her firm, so he will have to abide. No use causing an unnecessary scene or even more of one than the one they have already staged.

“Whatever, sure. I’ll do it.” Ben waves his hand dismissively in the air, hoping that would be it. That Leia would finally leave him be, but she doesn’t move.

“What else?” The question comes out on the sigh he had been holding back, but it’s no use anymore. He is done with this whole topic, the entire conversation to be honest. All he wants is for it to be over.

“Your client, Armie’s friend, she is 24. Do me a favour and don’t behave like this when she comes in tomorrow.”

“Who said I would see her tomorrow? I have meetings and a hearing I have to attend.”

“I cleared it all with Mitaka before seeing you. Rey is coming tomorrow, and you’ll see her. And as I said, I expect you to be on your best behaviour. You’re one of the best lawyer’s this city has ever seen Ben, but I swear to god your people skills are lacking.”

“Wonder how that might have happened?”

“What did you just say?” Leia asks, her voice stern.

“Nothing! So, Rey is coming tomorrow, and I am supposed to behave.” Ben is close to making air quotes around the last word but lets it be. No use in furthering this passive-aggressive argument they are having.

“That would be preferable, yes. No sneering. No general asshole lawyer talk.” She holds up her hands, trying to appease him as the last statement set his teeth on edge again. “I’m not saying I’m not doing it too. It comes with the profession, but she is young and probably scared, and she is Armie’s friend so please, Ben, be considerate.”

“Fine. I’ll try my best. Satisfied?”

“Perfectly.” A diplomatic smile blooms on her face as she takes her seat once more, crossing her legs as if the last few minutes had never happened. “I hope you’ll still go out to lunch with me. We could have a look at the file if you’d like.”

Ben just nods in defeat, hoping that quiet agreement will get his mother out of his office sooner rather than later.

🖤

Lunch had been interesting, to say the least. The file his mother had presented him with over tuna steak and salad had been quite the revelation because FOP was really trying to take Rey Johnson down. Granted, the charges were minor, but with her occupation as somewhat of a YouTube personality and the added fact that video had been taken of the property, as well as the surrounding area, was making this case far more interesting than Ben had at first thought.

He knew he could get her out. Knew the strategies inside out FOP employed to take trespassers and other folks down. He knew. He had done it often enough. But this was his chance. His chance for payback after what Snoke had done to him. What Snoke had made him do.

He peruses the file one last time, taking in the little details once more before forming a resolve. It was now or never.

His fingers quickly move over the touchscreen of his iPhone unlocking the device before he taps on his contacts, scrolling through until he finds her. Gwen Phasma.

His eyes stray to the file again, making sure her number is still the same before hitting the call button.

Hollow ringing filters into the room from the speakers, and then Gwen’s familiar voice fills his ears.

“I was truly prepared for everything today but not for this. Can it really be Ben Solo calling me?”

“Yes, Gwen, it’s me. We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets ready to face her first appointment at Organa & Solo. But both, meeting Leia and Ben doesn't turn out the way Rey had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm a day late, but posting today felt better than half-assing an update yesterday. 
> 
> I'm glad so many of you have taken to the beginning of this story and I hope this chapter delivers on Rey and Ben's first meeting. I'll try to respond to your comments sometime soon, just know that everyone leaving a comment, a kudo or a bookmark is making my day. So, thank you for showing your love for this story.
> 
> A big thank you to Elle. She, again, helped me loads while writing his chapter and taking away my insecurities.

“I still can’t believe you never told me about any of this. Leia Organa-Solo was your next-door neighbour and quasi mother. Like, how long have we known each other, Armie? Seven years now?” Rey tugs at the hem of her skirt as she surveys herself in the mirror while Armitage is sitting on the bed behind her. He is currently fiddling with his phone as if he too is more nervous than he would like to let on.

“It’s not something that I tend to talk about a lot. People usually just get weird.” He shrugs, turning his phone over in his hands and waking up the screen.

“Well, her face is just plastered all over New York City, and she has one of the most renowned law firms in the country so I see why that might garner some looks, but I wouldn’t have been weird about it.” Armitage shoots her a dirty look clearly screaming, “aren’t you?”

“Okay, okay. I know how this looks, but this is me being indignant about you not telling me, not the fact that it’s Leia Organa-Solo.” Rey smooths down her skirt again, giving herself a last once over in the mirror before turning around to face Armitage still sitting on her bed. “How do I look?”

“You know,” his eyes travel over Rey from head to toe, “we are just going to the firm, right? This isn’t a date. You look like you are going on a date.”

“Well, don’t I have to look proper? I feel like I have to look decent. Demure? Like a good girl, you know.” She looks down at herself – at the white flowy blouse with the lace trim and the pencil skirt. She thinks she looks decent. The way you should look when you go to see your lawyer. Proper.

“You don’t really look like yourself though.” Armie’s eyes are caught at the rim of white lace around her wrist.

“Well, this isn’t about me looking like myself but making a good impression. And it’s not like I didn’t pick this, it’s just not what I usually wear.” Rey can feel her cheeks growing warm as she starts biting at her lip. Maybe this outfit had been a bad idea after all. Perhaps she should have just gone with her usual dark ripped jeans and a cute top instead of this.

“You tell me,” Armie laughs, his eyes twinkling warmly as he gets up from the bed. “However, that doesn’t mean you don’t look good because you do, okay?” He gathers her into his warm, strong arms, making the hard, swelling knot of dread that had started forming in Rey’s chest untangle and ease a little bit.

Rey’s arms come up to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him a little bit tighter towards her as she buries her face at the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry about before,” she mumbles against his neck, glad for the comfort the hug provides her. Glad that Armie knows what she needs without her having to say a word.

“Don’t mention it. I should have told you. I know you wouldn’t have been like everyone else. It’s just –”, he tapers off there, but Rey instantly knows what he means.

“It’s a reflex by now, isn’t it? Just like with me and my…history.” She can feel him nod, where his chin is resting in her hair. “I’m still grateful, though.”

“You are?” Armitage questions and Rey draws back a bit to meet his eyes.

“Yes. If it weren’t for your connection to the Organa-Solo’s, this appointment would have never come to be. Not this quickly anyway, so I’m grateful. Thank you.” The corners of her mouth tug a bit upwards, and Armie returns her smile, ruffling her hair.

“Don’t be silly. Of course, I’ll use my connections to help you, what good would they be otherwise and I’m sure with Leia on your case there is nothing to worry about.”

🖤

Rey looks up at the insanely tall structure of metal and glass. Sure, New York City consisted of multiple of these enormous skyscrapers, but she had never set foot in one, not even the damnable Empire State Building, which was climbed by hundreds of tourists every day.

“Remind me again, how much I’m paying to see your foster mother to get me out of this lawsuit in one piece?” She gives Armitage next to her a sideways glance, but he just shrugs.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out with Leia after.”

“But I am,” Rey swallows, eyeing Skywalker Building which belongs to Leia Organa-Solo and her twin brother Luke Skywalker. “You know that nice YouTube money we are both living off isn’t inexhaustible even if it seems that way at the moment.”

“Ah, the YouTube money, yes.” Armie sings as he grabs her wrist, tugging on it slightly to get Rey to move. “I told you not to worry, so please don’t. I’ll figure it out, and I promise this won’t bankrupt you, okay? Now let’s head up before we are late.”

The last statement finally gets Rey’s feet to move, shuffling into the gleaming lobby of polished floors and high glass walls. The sound of her heels on the beautiful marble floor echoes in the mostly empty, cavernous room as Armitage steers her towards a row of elevators.

Seconds later they are ascending towards the highest floor in the building, and with each passing one, Rey’s heart begins to pick up pace.

“Rey,” Armie whispers, squeezing her hand reassuringly. “Will you stop positively gnawing on your lip? It will be fine.”

She looks up into his gentle, warm green eyes filled with all the positivity and warmth she just can’t bring herself to feel. Rey is about to say something, snap at him that it isn’t that easy being calm in this type of situation when the elevator pings softly and the doors slide open revealing more glass and steel beyond.

They are only a few steps into the reception area of the firm when a flurry of dark grey pants suit comes barrelling down the hallway engulfing Armitage in a hug so big it shouldn’t be possible. The small woman barely reaches Rey’s chin, and the height difference to Armie looks almost comically as she wraps her arms around him.

“Armitage Brendol Hux it’s time you finally showed your face here! How long haven’t I seen you?” Leia Organa-Solo chides, and Rey can see the almost imperceptible shift in Armie, how he is suddenly looking a bit more abashed then before and Rey is sure the tips of his ears would be red if she could see them under his fiery hair.

“I don’t know. Long,” Armitage replies sheepishly casting his eyes down to his feet, and Rey instantly knows why the other woman is such a great lawyer.

“Too long. You didn’t even show your face over Christmas.” Armitage sinks in on himself a little further and has the good conscience to wince.

“I’m sorry. I was with Rey over Christmas. I should have let you know. I’m sorry.”

Leia huffs but waves his apology away. “Be that as it may, what’s done is done. I just hope I’ll see you face a bit more now. The last couple of months have been dreadful. Ben is in a right mood over everything. Maybe your presence will do him some good as well.”

“I doubt that very much,” Armie sighs but Leia has already diverted her attention towards Rey leaving Armie’s interjection hanging in the air.

“And you must be Rey. Armie has been talking about you a lot, I can tell you. It’s good to finally meet you even though it’s under these less than ideal circumstances, but I’m certain we will get you all figured out.” The smile Leia gives her is warm and motherly, and Rey instantly knows what it must have been like to grow up with her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs Organa,” Rey greets in return, extending her hand for Leia to shake but just as with Armie she pulls her into a hug.

“Call me, Leia, dear. You are part of Armie’s family, and therefore you are part of mine as well.” Rey feels a bit overwhelmed by Leia, to say the least. Between the lawsuit against her and meeting Armie’s almost foster mother, she can’t also deal with the other woman being warm and motherly towards her, something that she hadn’t experienced since Maz had passed away.

Rey tries for a smile anyhow, sure that it won’t reach her eyes and will be less convincing than she would like, but Leia is warm and welcoming her with open arms. The least Rey can do is try for a smile.

The smaller woman draws back, still smiling warmly up at Rey before glancing down at her watch.

“Oh, bother. I have to run. I need to be in court in an hour and traffic at this hour is atrocious,” Leia exclaims while patting Rey’s arm. “And don’t worry too much, Rey. We’ll sort you out. I promise.”

“What do you mean you have to be in court?” Armitage asks from beside her, looking at Leia in incredulity. “What about Rey’s appointment?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t fit Rey into my current schedule, and I’m swamped with clients. I really wanted to do this myself, but it just wouldn’t have worked, and I didn’t want to take her on and not give her case my full attention.” She looks up at Rey. “I hope you understand?”

Rey nods, uneasiness starting to swirl in her belly again, drawing tight. She wants to ask who is working on her case in Leia’s place, but the words don’t come out. She is glad when Armie asks the question in her stead.

“If you aren’t working on Rey’s case, who is?”

“Well, Ben, of course. He is much better at all this new stuff anyway. I have no clue about YouTube and videos and urbexing?” There is a definite question in her voice as Leia says the word looking at Rey as if for her to confirm she used the term right. The tendrils of dread that had curled in Rey’s stomach are suddenly a hard, solid ball, and her throat is tight. How was it her luck that when she needs a lawyer, she gets the one that is a veritable legend among urban explorers and not in a good way?

Armie winces, the idiot, as if he hadn’t been oblivious to the whole case that had made Ben Solo’s career and guaranteed him infamy in the urbex community only a few days before.

Rey glances over at him, and the look of contrite she receives in return almost undoes the fragile hold she has on her bearings.

Leia seems to have been privy to their silent conversation because she asks, “that’s not a problem, is it?”

Armitage’s mouth is almost halfway open, probably going to tell Leia about the complicated history of her son and the community they are part of, but Rey doesn’t want drama. Doesn’t want to make a scene. And doesn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth, because it’s only Armie’s personal connections that got her here and nothing else. She is not going to be difficult about this.

“Of course not,” Rey smiles, sounding far more composed and relaxed to her own ears than she has felt in days.

“Good. I’m still really sorry I can’t help you myself, but I assure you Ben is just as good as I am, and he’ll handle your case with utmost care. I made sure of that personally. And if there are any problems just let me know, and we’ll figure things out.” The smile on Leia’s face is still warm and friendly, and she has started patting Rey’s arm again, probably in a way to soothe her though it’s doing anything but that. “It’ll all work out. You’ll see.”

Rey forces a smile in return, feeling how the leaden ball of dread curls tighter and nestles into her gut just above her bellybutton.

“Leia, we have to head out if we want to make it to court on time,” a young woman cuts in and Leia glances at her watch again.

“Goodness, Jannah, we should have left fifteen minutes ago,” she exclaims, as she walks over to relieve the other woman off some of the files and binders she is carrying.

“I’m sorry, I really got to dash. I’ll see you two around, and I expect you at dinner some time. Understood?” Leia asks as she leafs through what looks like a thick report.

“Yes, of course,” Armie answers, just before the elevator door open and Leia and her assistant scurry inside. “See you around.” Then the metal door slid shut and the reception area that had felt loud and full only seconds before is dipped into an eerie, foreboding silence.

“Ready to face the devil?” It’s meant to be a joke, Rey can tell, but it doesn’t feel so far from the truth considering KYLO. Considering the lives, Ben Solo had singlehandedly ruined.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I think.”

🖤

After a short conversation between Armitage and the preppy receptionist who had definitely not just listened to the whole conversation they had had with Leia, they are escorted down a long hallway.

High concrete walls are intersected by large windows into conference rooms and various offices, most of which have piles of files lying around, covering the desks and other flat surfaces.

When they reach the end of the hallway and the receptionist knocks on the imposing wooden door to one of the corner offices, Rey can feel the dread and nervousness retch up. She is positively jittery, so much so that her hand by her side begins to shake.

“Hey,” Armie whispers softly as he takes her shaking hand in his. “It’ll be alright.”

“Everyone says that an awful lot today,” Rey mumbles in response before the door is pushed open and they stride into an office so immaculate, and unlike the others, they had passed by that Rey notices the difference immediately.

Instead of files piled up everywhere, bookcases line almost every wall, stuffed full of folders and files and books, all neatly ordered. Rey is sure that if she’d ask, the occupant of this office could tell her exactly where everything is.

“Doctor Solo, your two pm appointment,” the receptionist addresses the man sitting behind the large, almost imposing desk as he diligently works on a file spread out in front of him. That, however, is the only sign of the office actually being used.

Ben Solo grunts and makes a dismissive hand gesture that speaks of annoyance though his face remains impassive. With a nod that Solo doesn’t see the receptionist scurries away, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Silence settles over the room, and Rey is close to starting shifting her weight from one foot to the other repeatedly just to be doing something when Armie finally speaks. “Nice to see you again, Ben.” His voice is tight though as he is trying to come off as calm, but neither Rey nor Solo seems to be fooled by it as Solo finally flicks his eyes up from his file to take them in.

The look Solo gives them from behind his desk is assessing, and Rey can’t help her immediate reaction of squeezing Armie’s hand more tightly.

“Armitage,” Solo first acknowledges, decidedly looking at where Rey is now practically clinging to her friend’s arm and hand. “And Miss Johnson, I presume.” Her name rolls of his tongue smooth and dark, hanging in the air for a second before silence returns, uncomfortably.

He doesn’t speak again, just watches her expectantly as if it’s her turn to speak and she knows it is, Rey knows, but she isn’t sure the words will leave her throat as she wants. Not while his dark gaze is still fixed upon her, making a shiver run down her spine.

The warmth and loving nature Leia had given off is the exact opposite of her son, and Rey is once again reminded of what this man had done, and it all seems to fit. The hard unblinking exterior, the hard gaze. He probably hadn’t even flinched when he had gotten the case. Hadn’t even thought twice whether prosecuting the family of a young man who had tragically died in First Order Properties mine was the right thing to do. Anger settles in Rey’s stomach at the thought all over again, nestled right next to her nervousness and unease. A heady and overwhelming concoction she doesn’t really know how to handle, but when she opens her mouth, the anger makes her voice firmer than she had believed possible. “Doctor Solo,” she greeted him just as curt and formal as he head, and for a second she thought she saw a spark in his dark eyes, a kind of fire that hadn’t been there before but was gone too quickly for her to be sure.

“Sit,” Solo motions to the chairs in front of his desk, “we have a lot to discuss.” His eyes flick back to the file laid out in front of him which he neatly stacks and put off to the side before pulling out a new one.

Rey detaches herself and strides with confident steps towards him, sitting down where he had bid them to, her back as uncomfortably straight as Solo’s on the other side of the desk.

“As I’ve seen, Ms Johnson, you have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble with First Order Properties.” His eyes flick up to meet hers again, and now Rey can see that they weren’t, in fact, as dark as she had thought, but rather the colour of whiskey sparkling in the sunlight. Expressive and deep, rather than genuinely dark.

“There are quite a few charges here. Breaching of fence, trespassing private property, resisting arrest – ” Solo looks up from the file he had been studying as he trails off, meeting her gaze. He folds his hands on top of the report, his eyes never leaving hers. “You are here on a student visa, aren’t you, Ms Johnson? And you have that scholarship at NYU for architecture if I’m not mistaken.”

Rey swallows unsure of where he is going with those kinds of questions. “That is correct, yes.”

“Do you know what will happen if this case goes to court? If you get charged?” he asks, calm and almost impassive and Rey can feel the dread coil tighter in her stomach.

“No, sir.”

“You’ll get sent back to England. You’ll lose that scholarship of yours too.” The words are like slaps, backhanded and with full force across her face. She hadn’t even thought about that, not really. But she can’t go back to England. She can’t – not after everything that had happened. She can’t go back to that life. Cold settles into her bones as a new wave of dread washes over her.

“Ben! What the fuck. She is already scared as it is you don’t have to make it worse.” Rey only barely registers her friend coming to her defence, even though his voice is raised in a manner that Armie seldom does.

“She needs to know what’s at stake here.”

Armie is still seething, as Rey finally looks over at him, clearly wanting to rebuff Solo for his harsh and callous words but he can’t find anything to say, because Rey knows that Solo is right. She does need to know what’s at stake. It’s her own fault that she had never thought about what her urban adventures could cost her if something ever went wrong.

“It’s fine, Armie. He is right. I do have to know.” Rey reaches over towards her friend, resting her hand on his arm in reassurance, even though she doesn’t feel any of the calm she is trying to project for him.

“Not like this! He is doing this on purpose.” Armitage holds her gaze for a second, before his eyes find Solo again, growing steely. “You are purposefully being an asshole. Just like you were right after Snoke got his hands on you back in uni.”

Solo seems unimpressed with Armitage’s outburst, his face still the calm, distant mask he had worn since they had stepped through the door.

“You know, if this is how you think, the two of you can just leave. I have enough cases to handle as it is. I’m just doing this as a favour for my mother,” Solo replies, still calm and impassive, his hands folded on his desk.

“Thank you, really. Nice to know how much it meant to you that we grew up together when it’s just a favour for Leia,” Armie retorts hotly, still furious, but Solo is unshaken by it as ever.

“As I said, you can just leave if you don’t want to hear what I’m saying.”

“No,” Rey bursts in, finally shutting both men up for a second. “I’m not leaving.”

“She seems to have more sense of propriety than you do, Armitage,” Ben says, his tone condescending and flat and Rey can see out of the corner of her eyes how the other man is slowly starting to boil. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea, getting involved with Armie’s almost-family. Who was she kidding? It definitely hadn’t. It hadn’t been a good idea from the moment Armitage had mentioned the name Ben Solo and still here she is, desperate for this man to help her because logically she knows he might be her best chance to get out of this mess.

Rey sees Armitage grip the armrests of his chair, his knuckles turning white, as the muscles in his jaw tense but he holds his tongue this time, letting the barb hang in the air without a retort that would have spurred on this childishness even further.

“I that’s all settled then, should we get down to what’s actually important?” Solo fixes his gaze on her again, those deep honey-coloured eyes holding her captive. “I’ll need the footage of that night. I presume you still have it?”

Rey nods unable to form words now that Solo’s unbridled attention is focused on her again. She can’t help her wandering hands and finding the hem of her blouse to start to fiddle with it.

“Ms Johnson, it would be conducive if you were to use your words. As you’ve proven, you can speak so I would implore you to use language.” Solo looks at her in slight exasperation now, and Rey can feel the heat rising in her cheeks. God, she really needs to get a grip on herself. But instead, she just bites down on her bottom lips stalling for time.

“Ms Johnson,” Solo repeats and Rey can make out Armie shifting in his seat, ready to come to her defence, but that won’t do the situation any good either.

“Yes.” The word rolls clumsily off Rey’s tongue after her teeth have scraped along her bottom lip. “I still have the footage. It’s unedited. Almost three hours long.”

“Well, usually I’d say I just need the important part but seeing as we are dealing with First Order Properties here, I would like you to bring the footage in next week. I’ll have to review it to know the full extent of what happened and what you did and saw, but I won’t have time until next week. Make an appointment with my paralegal Mitaka when you leave, he has a better hold of my schedule than the secretary out front.”

“Of course, sir.” Solo’s eyes flick up from where they had been surveying the file again, meeting Rey’s and making a shiver run down her spine. His eyes are still the same whiskey colour, but somehow they seem darker, more heady as if someone had cast a shadow over them and the flicker she sees in them for a split second raises the hairs on the back of her neck.

“I’m afraid that will be all for today. I have a hearing I need to get to.” His hand reaches over his desk, pressing a button that opens an intercom. “Mitaka, show Ms Johnson and Mr Hux out and make an appointment for next week.” No response comes, but only a few seconds later, the door opens behind them, and a short, well-dressed man enters the office.

“Will you please follow me,” he says, motioning out of the door while Solo closes the file and pulls out a different one, paying them no mind whatsoever.

Rey gets up, following Armie out of the door, but she can’t help turning around once more in the doorframe, looking at the large, imposing man sitting behind his desk, his hair perfectly arranged and his suit without the tiniest wrinkle. “Goodbye, Doctor Solo.”

He looks up, his gaze meeting hers one last time. “Goodbye, Ms Johnson.” Then the door clicks shut behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm back, sorry for the long wait on this chapter but life sometimes just isn't on your side. For what it's worth this chapter finally earns the story it's explicit rating so enjoy that. I also redid the tags so they fit the story better and I will be adding new ones as we go. 
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone who left a kudo, a comment or bookmarked this story. It means the world to me and I know I still have to respond which I hopefully will do in the next few days. 
> 
> Shout out to elle who keeps helping me out and letting me dump my writing on her. Thank you for being the best cheerleader!
> 
> Now enjoy!

The moment the door clicks shut behind Rey Johnson and Armitage, Ben has to close his eyes and take a deep, steadying breath. His hands, which had spoken of utter calm during their conversation, are now clenched so hard, he can feel his short blunt nails digging into the flesh of his palm.

Ben exhales, ragged and broken as he tries again, to take control of himself, of his feelings – of this thing Rey had awakened inside of him. But as his nostrils flare and his nails dig into his palm even deeper, something keeps burning inside him, hot and dark.

Want – utter, unadulterated want – that’s what it is, Ben is sure, but it taps into a part of him he had hoped he had left behind. A part of him born of Snoke’s silent whispers and backhanded comments. _Emotions cloud your judgment, boy. Leave them behind. An excellent lawyer has no use for them. If you want to be the best, you’ve got to get yourself in control. Take control, Benjamin,_ even now the sleazy gravelly voice whispers in his ear, making a shiver run down his spine as thoughts of Rey Johnson dissipate for a second.

 _Right,_ Ben thinks, _focus_. Thoughts about the young woman who has become his client and is in some way entangled with Armitage aren’t going to get him anywhere. She isn’t his. Never will be. And that’s good. That’s the way it should be. No one should be subjected to this dark part of him. Especially not young, proper Rey Johnson.

🖤

Rey and Armitage had separated in front of Rey’s building with the promise of take-out and a movie once Armie gets back from running a few errands in the city.

Rey had thought it would be nice having time to herself, to process what had happened at the firm as she climbed the front steps of the old townhouse that held her flat, but now, sitting on her sofa, finally rid of the foreign clothes she had donned for their meeting with Dr. Solo she still feels agitated, as if ants or spiders are crawling along her skin, setting her on edge.

The TV blares in the background, but she isn’t really watching, doesn’t even know what’s happening on screen. She needs to get out of here for a little bit, to be away from reality – from what’s happening to her.

It only takes a split second for Rey to make up her mind – to leave. She turns off the TV, grabs the backpack sitting on the floor by the door as she shoves her feet into her sneakers before sprinting out. The loud crash of her front door hitting the frame echoes in the silent hallway, the jingle of keys as she locks up and then her footsteps on the wooden floor, creaking as she heads for the stairs to take her to the lobby and out onto the street.

Her feet take her to the subway station, loud and bustling with people going home. Laughter and whispered phone conversations ring in the enclosed space of the winding tunnels as she waits on the platform for her train. Wringing her hands, Rey listens for the tell-tale squeaking and scratching that signals an incoming train.

It takes half an hour before she re-emerges from the depth of the subway, a bit sweaty and with a headache fast approaching, but it doesn’t matter as she takes deep breaths of the cooling autumn air. She should have brought a sweatshirt or a hoodie, Rey hazards, but that’s for naught too now as she crosses the road towards her destination, the sky over her head slowly turning powdery shades of pink and orange.

The alleyway is empty except for a stray cat that scurries away as Rey approaches the dilapidated fence. Another quick glance over her shoulder to make sure no one has wandered into the alley after her, then she slips through the gap in the chain links and into the tall-growing grasses and weeds on the other side.

As she makes her way towards the entrance of the inconspicuous yet rundown building, Rey’s fingers trail over the rough brickwork. No graffiti has touched these walls, and Rey is grateful every time she returns to see that the place she has come to love is still safe from vandals and the neighboring youths.

She still remembers stumbling upon it, years ago, on her way home from meeting up with Rose. She hadn’t been here long yet and had still lived in that tiny shoebox of an apartment a few blocks from here when she had found the cut chain links, and her natural curiosity had pushed her to explore what lay hidden beyond.

The heavy door creaks as Rey pulls it open with all her might, the hinges rusty and a bit stuck as they always are, but she manages to get the door open far enough to slip through. A swift hand reaches for the flashlight strapped to her backpack and illuminates the endless darkness greeting her. She turns around and pulls the door shut again, leaving only the slightest gap to let a sliver of light fall onto the rotting carpet flooring to mark her way out, then she is off into the depth of the building.

The floor beneath Rey’s feet squeaks in the same comforting way it always has as she heads towards the crocked stairs that take her up to the balcony. She emerges flushed and a bit out of breath from taking the steps two at a time, but she’s finally made it. Here, to the theatre, rotten and decaying and eternally beautiful as it is, with the chandeliers still hanging high from the cavernous gold-painted ceiling and the intricately worked statues and stucco along the walls.

It’s a tragedy that this theatre is abandoned, never to see the light of day again, but it’s a windfall for Rey who has found her small silent haven here, away from university and life. This was the start of her urban exploring career, and still, she has never even entertained the idea of capturing the beauty of these old walls on film. It’s pure selfishness to keep this – all of it – to herself, at least mostly. Armie knows – knows to look for her here when she doesn’t answer her phone and isn’t at home. Knows that she hides out here to structure her thoughts.

Rey flops down into one of the old, rickety folding chairs, the hinges creaking terribly as the wood groans under her weight, but the chair holds. The flashlight remains the only source of light, sending a beam of it into the theater’s depth towards the stage with its moth-eaten curtain and caved in flooring. But Rey doesn’t look, just breathes in the old familiar smell of stale air and old building as a shiver runs down her spine, and she crosses her arms over her chest, sinking deeper into her seat.

She feels less on edge here than she did in her own flat – feels more at ease – and the spiders and ants crawling over her skin have vanished, only leaving behind goosebumps from the cold seeping into her bones from the damp walls surrounding her.

An yet there is still a deep baritone voice swirling around her mind asking questions and spouting truths she’d rather unhear. _Do you know what will happen if this case goes to court? If you get charged? You’ll get sent back to England. You’ll lose that scholarship of yours too._

The words make her throat close up once more – making her feel insecure and small as if she were still sitting in front of Ben Solo, mute and frightened so unlike herself. But she can’t go back. Can’t return to where she wasn’t wanted and only ever received rejection except from Maz and Maz was gone – buried.

Ben Solo smirks in her mind’s eye, dark and almost a bit cruel, and Rey begins to seethe _. It would be conducive if you were to use your words,_ Solo’s voice whispers and his words are like a taunt, the caress of one of his insanely long fingers along her jawline.

“You’re such a bloody fucking idiot!” Rey yells to no one in particular. She hazards Solo’s smirk would have only grown wider if she had reacted like that back in his office, if she hadn’t sat demure and proper on her seat, her hands clasped in her lap, biting her lips.

She hates him – hates him with a vengeance – for everything he did in the past. For his utter callousness and cold-heartedness. For being an absolute asshole. For rendering her mute. If she didn’t need him so desperately, she would have walked out the second Leia had mentioned her son taking on Rey’s case. It doesn’t matter how beautiful his honey-colored eyes are when they focus only on her or how plush and full his lips are, nor does his perfectly styled hair matter or his larger than life frame hidden under well-tailored suits. None of it matters because she hates him, and a pair of pretty eyes won’t change that.

Rey snorts and crosses her arms in front of her chest, vowing that she won’t let him get under her skin like he had today, again. Won’t let him render her mute ever again. Won’t let him see this demure and frankly weak and frightened side of her because that’s not who she is. She is strong and independent, and she has looked after herself for a long, long time now. Ben Solo will not undo her.

In her mind’s eye, however, Doctor Benjamin Solo keeps smirking.

🖤

By the time Ben gets home, his head is pounding, and the tension that took hold of his body the moment Rey Johnson had walked through his office door has made his muscles ache.

After his small lapse in control, the day had gotten progressively worse with Snap Wexley’s hearing going anything but smoothly, and the Ackbar case had only strengthened his headache. To say it was all Rey Johnson’s fault would be exaggerating the issue, but she hasn’t left Ben’s mind since.

He needs to get her off his mind. Needs to get the tension out of his body. Needs to let the day as a whole go. But it’s hard letting go. Because that’s what Ben does. Fixate on something until the problem is solved, the issue is fixed, the discussion is over. That’s what makes him so good as a lawyer but makes him sometimes unbearable as a person – or maybe most of the time.

Ben has just set his briefcase down in his office and is wandering back into his living room, overlooking Central Park to pour himself a generous whiskey when his phone starts vibrating to announce a late-night call.

His hand wanders reluctantly to his pocket, where his damned phone keeps vibrating and Ben is about ready to tell Mitaka off for disturbing him after hours, even though yes, he does work after hours at home, but he isn’t in the right mind to deal with anyone’s bullshit tonight. However, as he retrieves his phone from his pocket and sees the caller ID, his muscles tense even further. It’s not Mitaka calling after all but his mother – of course, it is.

Ben sighs, rubs his free hand over his face in defeat knowing that ignoring his mother’s call won’t get him anywhere either. He slides his thumb over the screen to unlock his phone and accept the incoming call as he walks the last few feet into his living room and right towards the waiting whiskey bottle and tumblers.

“Hello, mother,” Ben greets, his voice far more strained than he would have liked as he tugs his phone between his shoulder and ear to uncork the bottle.

“Good evening, Ben,” his mother’s cheery voice filters through the phone. The tumbler gets filled a finger more than he had planned, but he feels like he will need it to get through this conversation.

“What do you want?” Ben knows the words are blunt, and his mother surely won’t be pleased, but his patience and calm for the day have run out.

“Jesus Christ, Ben,” Leia exclaims, clearly exasperated, but Ben can’t be bothered to care. He just sinks down onto his nice, comfortable leather sofa, bracing for his mother’s impending tirade. “All I wanted to ask was how your appointment with Rey went. She seemed like such a nice young woman when I met her earlier today.”

Ben takes a hearty gulp of whiskey, appreciating the warm burn as the liquid works itself down his throat. “Be frank with me. You want to make sure I didn’t scare proper, young Miss Johnson away. You want to make sure I wasn’t – as you put it – an asshole.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to phrase it that way, not with your temper the last few days, but yes, Ben, that’s what I wanted to make sure.” His mother’s voice is terse, but he can’t really blame her. He knows he isn’t easy – knows that she only wants the best – that, however, still doesn’t help with his irritation at her mothering.

“I was perfectly civil,” he replies as he takes another sip from his whiskey.

“Were you, Ben?” Leia asks, and Ben can’t help but notice the note of vexation in her voice.

“Yes! Don’t tell me Armitage snitched to you about what I did and said.” His mother sighs at the other end of the line, and Ben is getting close to the end of his patience all together for the day if his mother doesn’t stop.

“No one said anything, Ben. But I can’t help but wonder now if there isn’t something Armie would tell me if I asked.” Leia’s tone is motherly and almost a bit put upon now, and Ben’s seriously had enough of Armie here and Armie there.

“Oh, he’d tell you plenty, I’m sure. But you know what, I’m tired of this conversation and having to justify myself and my behavior. The meeting went fine. I talked to Miss Johnson and told her about the consequences her little adventure might have. She’ll bring in the video of that day next week during our appointment. And before you ask, yes, it’s already set up with Mitaka. So, is there anything else you need to know about how I handled my client today, or can I go back to enjoying my glass of whiskey and not think about work for the next two hours before I go to bed, mother?” Ben takes an angry swig of said whiskey while the ensuing silence hangs heavy in the still night air.

“No, I’m sorry that’s fine. You are right. I’m overstepping. I know you do good work, Ben. It’s just –” Leia trails off, leaving the sentence unfinished, rife with possibilities of how it could end.

“Just what? I’m too intense? I always have been, and you usually don’t worry about it seeing where I got some of it from. The First Order involvement? Well, you gave me this case. It’s mine now, and I won’t treat it any differently than any other case.” Anger strums under his skin, hot and close to boiling over again as he waits for his mother’s reply.

“Won’t you?”

“No! That’s done. It’s over. Snoke can go fuck himself, and getting Miss Johnson out of her situation will be all the satisfaction I need.” The words come out in a rush, angry, and hurt. He wants to stop talking about this. Wants to stop having this conversation at all, especially with the turn it has taken.

“Okay, okay. I was just worried,” his mother placates, and it’s those words that finally make the simmering anger fade. Of course, she is. She has been since she had gotten him out of FOP, and Ben instantly feels foolish for getting so loud and worked up.

“I’m sorry, mum. I know, but you worry too much. I’m fine, really,” he tries, the words odd in his mouth.

“I know you’re sorry, Benny, I’m sorry too. I do tend to mother you more than I should, but you know what it was like.” And there she is again, his mother with that soothing voice he had longed for when he was still a kid, sitting at home in bed waiting for his mum to put him to bed.

“I know. I’m sorry. I love you, mum.” Ben forces the words out, strange and foreign as they are. New after years of trying not to feel.

“Love you, too. Enjoy the rest of your night, okay?”

Ben laughs. “The first glass is already gone.”

“Color me unsurprised,” Leia snorts on the other end of the line.

“You shouldn’t be, considering where I got it from.” Ben can’t help the small tug at the corner of his lips, a barely-there smile.

“Well, the whiskey is all your father’s doing. I’m sticking to my wine,” his mother protests, and he can hear her now, taking a sip from a wineglass he presumes. 

“True enough. Have a good night, mum.”

“You too, Benny. See you tomorrow.”

Ben sags back into the sofa as the call ends, his phone falling from his now lax grasp onto the leather upholstery. God, he needs a break – a break from all of this – but the only stress relievers he has at his disposal nowadays are whiskey and his own hand. But today, taking matters into his own hand seems far too risky with thoughts of a young woman dressed in a white lace blouse floating around Ben’s mind. He needs some relief, though, and the whiskey isn’t doing much. Just the thought of a nice orgasm, the pleasure of getting there, and the heady, dream-like state after that will undoubtedly get him to sleep has his cock stirring in his slacks again. Damn Rey Johnson for her cute freckles and lovely eyes, for her lacy blouse and good girl demeanor. He needs this, has needed this all day, and he will damn well take it.

His dick seems to agree as it has worked itself up to a half hard state by the time Ben’s large palm wanders to the front of his slacks to palm himself through the fabric. A heavy breath escapes him at the first touch, and a low curse falls from his lips as he realizes how damn much he needs to cum. It’s an ache deep in his bones that he needs to be rid of.

He won’t think of her. He won’t. It’s wrong, and it would be beyond inappropriate, but he needs this. Needs his hand around his dick, needs the orgasm.

His hands work quickly to undo the button and the fly before pushing his trousers unceremoniously to the floor. Just the brush of his knuckles against his cock has Ben groaning and burying his free hand in his hair. He hasn’t been this desperate and worked up in ages.

Black boxer briefs follow his trousers onto the floor, and finally, his straining cock stands to attention in the night air as his naked butt hits the cool leather of his sofa.

He grabs himself firmly right at the base and squeezes. The sudden pressure and the feeling of relief of finally having his hand around his cock make another deep groan fall from his lips, followed by a breathy, “fuck” as his eyes flutter shut.

His hand strokes his shaft in long, almost languid strokes now that he knows an orgasm is on the horizon. He savors the feeling of warmth and pleasure traveling through his veins like honey, spreading out through his body as he revels in the feeling of his palm against the smooth skin of his cock and the tell-tale sounds of wanking. He is a bit annoyed that he hasn’t planned this better, hasn’t grabbed the lube from his nightstand, or the bottle of coconut oil he usually stores in the kitchen but dry will have to do and who is he kidding, he’ll be leaking precum in no time. Just as he gets frustrated with his hand being too dry, the first pearls of precum leak from his tip. He quickly gathers them up, rubbing them around the head to make his strokes more smooth.

As his hand travels over his cock, so do Ben’s thoughts, to blond hair and fair skin, and a pretty mouth wrapped around his dick as drop after drop of precum leaks out of him to be gathered up to make a slippery mess.

He picks up his pace as he feels his orgasm slowly building, tightening the muscles in his abdomen. The girl in his fantasy keeps sucking his cock with vigor, pretty pink lips wrapped around him as he imagines burying his hands in lovely brown hair, fisting, pulling, pushing, holding in place so he can fuck that pretty little mouth.

But something about that image is wrong as lovely as it is. Ben’s pleasure addled mind tries to grasp at why – how – until he realizes the hair should be blond and shorter – decidedly shorter – and not these lovely deep brown tresses of hair that his hands are currently fisted in. And then hazel eyes look up at him. Hazel eyes not the blue he had expected, and Rey Johnson’s eyes at that, warm and soulful and coy as she keeps her lips wrapped around his dick, bobbing up and down as she sucks with fervor, swirling her tongue around his head and pressing it to the underside of his shaft. Her hands are tied behind her back, her wrists crossed over one another, the bindings the same red rope he keeps in a drawer in his bedroom.

He shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be thinking about her, his client, this young woman so out of his league as he does. Like she is a whore, he can rub one out to whenever he pleases – like she belongs to him. Like she is his. Which she isn’t, never will be.

Fantasy Rey Johnson, still clad in her lovely lace blouse, however, keeps sucking his dick, her eyes huge and questioning under her pretty eyelashes that fan out over her freckle-covered cheeks every so often when she closes her eyes and moans around him.

Ben groans, loud and deep, torn between what’s right – what he had resolved to do – and what he wants – craves even – as fantasy Rey lets his cock pop out of her mouth. Ben’s hand, however, keeps moving.

“Do you what me to stop,” she asks, the look in her eyes sultry as she seductively glances up at him through her lashes. And isn’t that the crux of it. He doesn’t, yet he should. He really should. Purge his mind of his fantasy of her and return to blond and save before he goes down a road he can’t return from.

“Sir,” Rey utters, her hazel eyes still fixed on him. It’s an afterthought, the title, but it undoes Ben nonetheless, and all thoughts of purging her from his mind are out the window for good.

In his fantasy, his hand fists Rey’s hair and guides her back toward his cock. She takes his swollen aching shaft back into her mouth, licking and sucking with even more enthusiasm than before as Ben’s hand speeds up, stroking and twisting.

If she were here, he’d tell her what a good girl she is. How well she sucks his cock. If she were here, he’d hold her head and fuck her mouth before tying her down to his bed and rewarding her for being so good for him. Maybe he’d lick her pretty little pussy until she’d cry for him to let her come. Maybe he’d edge her until she’d squirm and mewl and know nothing but his name before fucking her like she deserves. 

“Such a good girl.” The words fall from Ben’s lips without his permission, and he knows he’s close if he already starts babbling – losing control.

Fantasy Rey preens under his praise and swirls her tongue around his head as Ben twists his hand.

“Only for you, sir.” It’s those words, said sweetly up at him as she strokes his cock, her eyes on him coy and almost shy that make Ben fall over the edge. Heat suffuses his body as his orgasm overtakes him, and his fantasy Rey whispers the words the real Rey Johnson wouldn’t. His. That’s the thought he clings to as he rides out his orgasm, with clenched teeth as to not make another sound, let more words fall unthinkingly from his lips. His hand keeps stroking as rope after rope of hot, sticky cum squirts into his hand and onto his thighs, forearm, and abdomen.

His eyes slowly flutter open as the last dregs of his orgasm course through his veins, and he realizes he has made a fucking mess. He is covered in his own cum, and there is some dripping from his hand down onto the rug. Splashes have landed on the tails of his shirt – another lost cause that one – and if he doesn’t act fast, his sofa will be the next victim of this thoughtless, horny endeavor.

Ben grabs his underwear from the floor, uncaring of the ridiculous price tag on them and wipes up his cum in a half-hearted attempt to clean himself up but he’s still sticky after and he knows he’ll have to take a shower before falling into bed, but the orgasm was worth it.

Sagging back into the nice leather upholstery, Ben lets his eyes flutter shut to bask, for a few more moments, in the afterglow. It’s nice and calm now, his muscles have relaxed, and some of the tension he had been carrying has finally seeped out of him. But then images of Rey Johnson float to the front of his mind, of her sitting in his office, small and shy and beautiful, of her on her knees in front of him, at home, on this sofa, in his office chair.

Ben knows when his eyes open, and he looks at his half-naked reflection in the window, that he is truly and utterly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions or just want to say hi please feel free to drop by my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/braime_driver).


End file.
